


Meeting the Bull

by therickykitty



Series: Riding the Bull [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Iron Bull is such a flirt, M/M, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desya Lavellan has the distinct pleasure of meeting the Iron Bull. It goes about as well as you might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Bull

"So, you’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive, but we’re worth it."

It was the first time Desya had heard the giant speak to him, but he couldn’t process it. He’d heard of the Qunari, and of the race of giants the Kossith. The Keeper told him it became fuzzy to distinguish the two words and their meanings over time, but right now he wasn’t focused on his lessons.

This was his first time meeting one of the gray giants, and he was utterly speechless before him. The man was a testament to his people, a giant of muscle and masculinity. His horns were larger than his fellow brethren in his mercenary company and were almost as wide as his impressively broad shoulders. Desya couldn’t even explain his rapt attention to the man’s large chest, or control his wandering eyes as they mapped the expanse of the exposed skin in front of him. It was full of scars and battered flesh, but still seemed beautiful to the elf. He had to stifle the urge to reach out and touch the giant; he was utterly fascinated by the Qunari.

"Little one? What’s the matter? Try not to stare too hard, I’ve bedded my share for much less." The elf’s emerald eyes shot back up, his mouth agape as he saw the Bull grinning at him.

The poor boy couldn’t stop the pleasant blush that spread from his ears down to his neck. He was never the boldest, even with his own clan, and couldn’t even meet the other man’s gaze.

After what seemed like hours, his eyes slowly slid back up and he mustered back as much professional leadership as he could. Desya knew his companions were looking to him, and the Inquisitor had to assert both leadership and confidence.

"I…Tell me, ser, what is your name and the company with you?" he mustered as he fiddled with his staff.

"Now there’s the boldness I was looking for! Well done, little one!" He threw his head back and gave a loud roar, and even some of his fellows joined in with him. The boy groaned and cupped his face in embarrassment; he couldn’t flush again in front of the man.

"I am the Iron Bull, and these are my men, the Bull’s Chargers. And you are?" The Qunari grinned and gestured to Desya, fingers lazily tracing over the enormous maul in front of him.

"Ser Bull, I am Desya Lavellan, the Inquisitor of Skyhold. I’d like to ask-"

"Of course I shall join you. Provide me and my men with compensation, and we will be at your disposal," he waved a beefy arm and patted his thigh as his fellows nodded nearby. They trusted their captain without question.

The elf turned back to his companions and tilted his head, asking their opinions. Cassandra sighed and rubbed her temple as Varric chuckled and reached back to jot something in his notebook; Vivienne twitched her nose but maintained her composure.

"We don’t have the luxury to turn away any assistance, even from a Qunari, Inquisitor. Desperate times, as they say," the warrior stated as her piercing eyes scanned the men behind their leader.

The dwarf laughed to himself as he finished writing, “Hey, I’m not picky. I wish Hawke was here to see this: I think he’d burst even worse than Broody did.”

Desya finally settled on Vivienne. The steely woman rolled her eyes and nodded to the Inquisitor. “As our lady warrior said, desperate times and such nonsense.”

The elf chuckled and shrugged as he turned back to the hulking Bull, stifling a squeak as the man stood at full suddenly in front him. He smirked openly down at the shorter man and the elf had to once again grapple with keeping his eyes firmly at the man’s face and not on his chest.

"Then…then we welcome you, Ser Iron Bull," he managed and reached up to shake his hand. The gray giant chuckled and gently took his hand, much gentler than the elf was honestly expecting.  
"Just Bull, little Inquisitor. I’m eager to see where your battles take me."

Looking back on it, he couldn’t remember why he did it, but it somehow seemed right as he shook the Qunari’s hand. “Then…you can call me Des, Ser Bull.”

"Des…" the man whispered. Desya didn’t mind it so much as that pleasant flush crept back up his face again. It was a warmth he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first fandom thing I've ever done. Feedback is greatly appreciated, as is creative criticism. I'm insanely new to this whole writing thing, so please bear with me.


End file.
